


The Sunshine Boy and His Mate

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is so in love with his Alpha ahhh yess, Buttercup is best cat name ever, Established Relationship, Levi does martial arts exercises so that he can protect Armin no matter what, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Omega Armin Arlert, Scenting, Teasing, actually I had not planned for this to be my first rivarmin a/b/o, he a precious omega, it's hot outside and Levi is shirtless, oh and btw they have a cat called Buttercup!, this is my worst 'I'm bad at tagging' ever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Armin loves to watch his mate practicing martial arts exercises from afar. It's as if, like that, Armin can catch every detail of his beloved Alpha; and he doesn't want to stop being this infatuated.





	The Sunshine Boy and His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt ask 'Rivarmin - I'm gonna take a shower, join me?' that I received.

Armin loved summer. His pale body wouldn’t be a big fan of fervid sunbeams blazing on his skin, but he knew how to protect himself from the ultraviolet rays. Especially a certain someone would else make sure that Armin was always properly clothed, at least arm-length tops, fabric wide around his joint and all featherly flittering to make sure he wouldn’t die from heat instead of a reddened, burned skin. Proper measurements were taken.

Other than that, everything about summer appealed to Armin. A bright cloudless sky on midday brought happiness to him for he was literally a beaming sunshine himself, blond and ocean blue being his trait marks in matter of appearance; everything else around him would appear lively and green and colourful, nature springing prominently right behind his house, a few inches beyond his backyard; summer meant Armin could read books under a tree without freezing his ass off, he could eat as much ice cream as he wanted and wouldn’t have to feel guilty because of it, he could spent most of the days outside,  _with him_ , and let days pass without gloomy phases or demotivation to anything because a rainy weather might have ruined the mood to actually do something. He also owned a pool which he could use daily if he wanted, feeling familiar and at home when water was surrounding him, and, when the sky would alter to galaxy blue, he would stay outside, perhaps under a tent, spending the rest of the night sleeping there— _together with him_.

Armin was born a summer child.

He loved everything about summer and it wasn’t quite unusal that people sometimes got to notice his overjoyed enthusiasm.

Most importantly, though, there was one thing that made him love the time of the year so much more than ever, however being more eccentric, self-indulgent, in reason.

During summer Levi would have his martial arts practices outside in their backyard. Clothed only in a pair of black training shorts. Every part of his muscular body being on display. Firm hands moving abruptly. Biceps flexing sexily. Chest and eight-pack broad and so well-formed, so  _hot_  in Armin’s eyes.

Currently, Armin was watching him from the window next to the veranda door, one hand leaning on the window sill while the other curled itself into the tips of his silky hair repeatedly. Armin was gawking, close to drooling over how much of a generously delicate sight he was gifted with. Just as ice cream would do when under abuse of a sizzling sun, Armin was  _melting_.

 _My Alpha, my Alpha, my Alpha!_  His inner Omega cheered fervently, doing flips.

Lusting blue eyes locked with the body frame that was training hard far in the backyard, behind their pool, keeping himself fit. The infamous Alpha Levi Ackerman who was feared and admired by everyone.

Levi may be smaller in height and not everyone would guess the firmness under his clothes, all the muscles he deemed to keep trained. Only Armin knew every part of his body. He had been proximal to it so many times, touched it, felt it, kissed it, scratched it, worshipped it.

That he was granted with such a sight and was also significant to that very Alpha person, caused his Omega to howl with hungry greed that needed to be satisfied.

And, oh how much and well he had been given pleasure in every way by Levi, both innocent and filthy with lewdness. Armin loved it.

“He’s so gorgeous. Look at him. Amazing. Right, Buttercup?” For a few seconds, Armin allowed himself to turn his attention to his grey cat that sat lazily on the sill, licking its paw. Armin massaged the underside of his neck and received a purr in return. “Yeah. I feel like purring too. Mmm.”

Armin’s glands released a little dash of pheromones. The only other living being within the scent radius, his cat, wasn’t bothered by it. Or just simply didn’t seem to mind. However, Armin asked himself how Levi would react to it. He would take the hint, right? He had to!

There were approximately 15 more minutes where Armin could watch Levi executing fighting techniques that had his legs stretched and long and sturdy or another one that accentuated Levi’s hefty arms. Among the people who knew him, many of them being Alphas who looked up to Levi, they knew they shouldn’t mess with Levi, so technically speaking he wasn’t working hard on keeping his body fit to protect Armin (because he could do that just like this as well), but it was rather that due to past occurrences martial arts had become part of his life.

What summer was to Armin had the same effect on Levi with martial arts.

And Armin had nothing to complain about, of course.

When he figured out the nearing ending of Levi’s physical work he flitted to the kitchen to quickly prepare something small for him, Buttercup always eagerly scurrying next to his feet. A few minutes before Levi would go inside, Armin was back at his original spot again, Buttercup carried in his arms before he was put down on the sill.

Armin’s gaze followed Levi’s every step and every move of his body when he eventually went inside, towel around his shoulders, wiping sweat off his face with one end.

When he had entered, Armin was the first one to speak, infatuated. “Great work. I made you some cold, sugar-free ice tea.” He pointed at the jar on the kitchen counter, a glass decorated next to it.

“Thanks.” Levi sighed, in the end relieved he hadn’t have to endure the hot weather that would start to irritate even his body. Over the past few days he had got a light bronze tan, though something like that would stay on him for a short time only. “Oi, Armin.” Armin hummed, caught in his own little world where Levi was on top of him and pleasuring him.  _Thin lips mouthing at his throat, fangs that Levi’s teeth would grow when he was in a rut, biting down and marking with red trails and bruises. Armin’s moans intermingling with the heated smell of lust and ecstasy._  “You’re scenting.” It was a borderline between a statement and a question. Levi said that before his lips met with the rim of the glass and big gulps were produced, his adam apple - that Armin’s greedy eyes were fixated on right now - bobbing up and down. Armin wanted to lick that throat, shamelessly.

“Oh, am I?” Subconsciously, he knew that. His Omega was going crazy!

_Not enough, not enough, not enough. More. More. More!_

Levi placed his glass on the counter as he got rid off any trail on his chin with the back of his arm, erasing liquid that had escaped from the corners of his mouth. Even someone like Levi would make a mess once in a while, but Levi, coming back from literal hard work while sun had hit him, was allowed to slack off when drinking for example.

“Yeah, you are.” And because Armin had scented, Levi’s Alpha was awoken, ready to perfume the air with a claiming odor. “Is there a special reason wh— Oi!”

Armin had clasped his arms around Levi from behind, head buried deep in his back muscles. He breathed in, lolled his head back, moaned out satisfaction, and his eyes blew wide.

“What the hell. Don’t touch me. I’m still covered in sweat.” Levi growled a different snarl than his inner self who was keen for more. “I’m all sticky and sweaty. How can you cling to me like this, that’s gross!” Levi tugged at Armin’s arms, not applying much pressure, though.

Armin didn’t falter. “It’s not sweat for me, at least not disgusting one. You’re smelling strong and musky but to be honest it turns me on so much! You smell like hot sex.”

There was no denying to it, for sure.

Armin was  _intoxicated_.

“Oi, Armin.” Levi tried to resist, wanting to find this everything but ruttish. Despite protests coming from the depths of his throat and stomach in form of needy whines, Levi wanted to resist.

He couldn’t know that this would be more difficult to keep up when literally feeling Armin close his legs and squirm behind him, muttering low groans. And then he rubbed his leg against Levi’s thighs, crotch being added to the touch very soon.

Levi reached back with one hand and tentatively groped Armin’s crotch. When hardness was located he smoothly pulled away. “Oh, hell,  _no_. Don’t tell me you’re going into heat just because of this. You gotta be kidding me.”

“I can’t help it.” Armin’s words were muffled as his mouth nibbled on Levi’s skin.

“Don’t lick my sweat.”

Armin felt Levi’s skin with his cheeks, humming sweetly.

“ _And don’t rub my sweat on your face either._ ”

“Levi…” Traces of a heat were slowly lacing him. “I want you.”

“You little…” In a moment where Armin had already been too plunged in giving Levi’s exhilarating body attention, the other had used that opportunity to turn around in Armin’s hooked arms and push him onto the nearby kitchen counter by his armpits.

Armin mewled, drunk from Levi’s Alpha scent. His Omega was addicted to it.

They interlocked their lips to a claiming kiss, no innocence, no chasteness, no purity, but instead layers of steaming heat and hot abrasiveness. Armin crossed his legs by his ankles around Levi’s back and Levi pressed Armin’s growing buldge against his own crotch, hard.

“Mmh!” Armin drooled a wet moan.

The air around them went heavy and was puffed with their scents.

As Armin was about to impatiently pull Levi’s shorts down, which in his opinion was only bothering anyway, their faces were parted after hearing a faint noise.

_Meow!_

Armin’s and Levi’s wondering glares landed on Buttercup having meowed, sitting on the marble next to them. He cocked his head with oblivious curiosity, one ear twitching once.

Levi sighed out a breath he had been holding in. He released from Armin finitely to which the other whined, but every attempt of his diminished into thin air.

“You almost got me there, Armin. See? Even Buttercup doesn’t want us to do it on the kitchen counter.”

“Don’t listen to him! He’s just jealous.” Armin wobbled his feet.

There did it flash by. His chance to be peppered by Levi’s attention while being in heat. All the kissing and marking and awing and praising he had oh so anticipated.

Levi grabbed his towel once more and glided it over his chest, eyes closed and head tilted back when he reached his neck. “I’m gonna take a shower, join me?”

The second he had opened his eyes Armin had disappeared from his vision. Genuinely surprised as to how Armin had managed to walk off to God knew where, he cocked a thin eyebrow, gave Buttercup a confused look. The cat replied with a vacant glance, however his eyes looked at some spot past him then.

Levi followed his direction and spotted an already opened bathroom door. Armin’s head whipped into sight for a mere second.

“What are you still doing there?! Hurry up!” He was frowning at Levi, but Levi caught a little smirk grazing his face victoriously before he went inside again.

Levi huffed, lips curled up with amusement as he headed to said room. “Oh, dear.”

He wouldn’t even be surprised anymore when he got to face a bathtub filled with water to the rim, Armin inside it and ready for him, probably having put in waterbombs that have an exciting side-effect on their pheromones.

Levi did grow a liking to this idea. Armin was a sly Omega.

And that bratty little blond was  _his_  mate.


End file.
